


Sous Chef

by Prompoms



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cooking, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompoms/pseuds/Prompoms
Summary: Ignis needs a helper with special qualifications. The fact his sous chef is adorable is just a bonus.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	Sous Chef

**Author's Note:**

> The FFXV twitter closed down, and I was sad about it, so... I just wanted to write a little fluffy something-something. ^.^ Enjoy!

Prompto kicks his legs from his perch on the kitchen counter, his excitement thinly-veiled at best as Ignis potters around, flitting between the bubbling stoves. Ignis’s cooking is heavenly and Prompto wouldn’t put it past himself to literally drool, the aroma of onions sautéing filling his senses. It’s one of those things that he’s never missed in his own house - his parents aren’t home enough to home cook, and honestly Prompto’s less than stellar in the kitchen - but now it’s something he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to live without. 

“Damn that smells good!” Prompto groans wantonly as Ignis lifts a cup of garlic and adds it to the pot, earning him an amused glance.

“You’ve never had soup before, Prompto?” Ignis teases mildly, stirring as his concoction bubbles away happily under his watchful gaze. “Vegetables, meat, some broth… herbs and spices. It’s nothing particularly fancy.”

“As if Noct would let you cook him anything fancy.” Prompto grins. He can already picture their prince screwing his nose up at anything even remotely fancy. This particular recipe, in all its simplicity, is actually one of Noct’s favourites, even if that’s most likely because it’s easy and hearty enough to shove into a thermos in his backpack when Gladiolus eventually caves and takes him to one of his fishing spots. 

“True. It really is a shame.” Ignis couldn’t sound less concerned if he tried, lips quirking in amusement. Ignis is practically a chef and he’s been trained in culinary arts from all over the country, and studied even more of his own accord; but no, trust Noct to prefer pizza and candy to Altissian salmon and Behemoth sirloin. In fairness, Prompto agrees, but he’s also not the Lucian crown prince. Leaning forward, Prompto gazes wistfully at the pot.

“Sooo… is it nearly done?”

“It will need to simmer for at least an hour. Leaves the meat tender. Now, open.” Ignis turns on his heel, spoon in one hand and smile on his lips. “My sous chef needs to approve this dish, as his palette is similar to the Prince’s. May I?”

“Yessir!”

It doesn’t even feel particularly stupid to sit here like this, Prompto muses vaguely, opening his mouth and shutting his eyes. Ignis’s touch is light on his jaw and the spoon is piping hot, and Prompto squeaks despite himself, brows dipping as he tries to puff out steam. Eventually the sauce is cool enough to not scald him and Prompto swallows, smacking his lips together and opening his eyes to ponder. Ignis waits, sampling another spoon for himself as he watches Prompto’s face carefully.

“It’s… good!” 

Ignis scoffs. “Come now. You know I need more information.”

“Yeah, I know. Your cooking’s always good.” Prompto pauses to mull it over. “Well… all I can taste is garlic, and onion. So that’s good. And… tomatoes?” 

“Lestallum’s finest. Fresh from the market.”

“Yep, perfect. I think… maybe some pepper? Ooh, or chilli sauce!” Prompto nods keenly at his own idea, legs swinging anew in his enthusiasm. “It needs a kick, doncha think?”

Ignis considers it, arms crossed and contemplating, before the expression clears and he nods decisively. “Indeed. Thank you, darling.” Pecking Prompto’s forehead, he smiles, turning to sweep over to the panty to peruse the spice rack. “I’m lucky to have such a talented little assistant.”


End file.
